heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroic Disapproval
This page mentions heroes forbidding others to have contact with people, places or things, either because its unlawful, or against their wishes. This is sometimes allied with Forbidden Friendship. Examples * Darkwing Duck strongly disapproves his daughter Gosalyn following him on his crime-fighting missions. * Kerchak disapproves of Tarzan interacting with humans. * Kerchak disapproves of his mate Kala's decision to adopt an infant Tarzan, since he is not their kind (gorilla) and fears that he will endanger their family. * Kathryn Janeway disapproves Tom Paris to allow the Moneans accept their recommendation. * Lady Julianna disapproves her daughter Kayley choosing to save Camelot, still remembering her own husband's death. * Captain George Stacy disapproves of Spider-Man, because he believes the masked vigilante to be a public menace. * Khalil disapproves Jonah laments over his shade and Nineveh * Queen Elinor disapproves of Merida's actions at the tournament, and tells her that will be war if it's not set right. * Eddie Valiant disapproves Roger Rabbit for singing and dancing, and tells him that people will call the police when they're done laughing. * M disapproves James Bond's "private vendetta". * Inspector Gadget disapproves his niece Penny to help him solve crimes. * Chief Bogo disapproves Judy Hopps for putting Little Rodentia at risk - despite the fact that she stopped a criminal. * Manny disapproves of Sid's decision to adopt three baby T-rexes, because they terrorized local children and destroyed the playground. * Videl disaprroves Chi-Chi, Bulma, Ox-King and Krillin believing that Gohan is dead. * Marlin disapproves of his son Nemo, going to school, believing that he is too young & may get hurt. * Johnny Rico's father disapproves Rico to join the mobile infantry. * Odin disapproves Thor for putting his friends in risk by his arrogance and careless and banish him to The Earth. * Bruce Wayne disapproves Dick Grayson to become his partner. * King Triton disapproves his youngest daughter Ariel going to the surface, her collection of the human treasures, rescuing the human Prince Eric from drowning and her love for him. * The Sultan disapproves his daughter Jasmine to turn down every single suitor who arrives for her hand in marriage. * Zoc disapproves of Lucas, because he hates humans, and therefore, sees Lucas as a threat to Hova and the other ants. As a result of this grudge, Zoc refuses to restore Lucas to his normal size. * Drew Pickles disapproves his younger brother, Stu's chances to make the Reptar Wagon a successful toy, and tries to force him to get a real paid job. * Helen Parr disapproves of her husband Bob fighting crime at night, just to relive his days as a superhero, due to the fact that supers are illegal & they both have children. * Helen Parr disapproves her children's idea for fighting crime as a family due to the fact that supers are illegal and believes that they're not old enough superhero missions. * Miguel Rivera's family disapprove of his dream to become a musician like his great,great grand-father, because they hate music, viewing it as a curse. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes